Consumers today often go shopping with a coffee or drink in hand, but they struggle in the absence of a cup holder on their shopping cart.
Even though permanently fixed shopping cart cup holders exist, nearly all shopping carts typical of the styles found at shopping centers today are not equipped with them. This leaves the consumer with a problem: Where do I put my drink? They struggle by trying to balance it in the child seat area, or gripping the drink in their teeth, or holding it in one hand while struggling to steer the shopping cart with the other hand. If they have children with them, the problems are compounded.